Establishing Blainers
by KlaineLovin
Summary: Kurt is just about the only person who knows how to get inside Blaine's perfectly gelled head. And he needs to help him... In an adorable way. Klaine Fluff. I know it's a fandom nickname but.. I like it. A lot. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**SO, this is my first EVER fanfic guys! Are you excited? I'm pumped. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine: dapper, polite, handsome, charming. Quite honestly, the definition of perfect. He was always able to cheer people up and brighten their day or even reason with them to change their mind for the better.<p>

And because of his mentor status, nobody ever got to see the other side of Blaine. The fun Blaine. The Blaine that let his hair down. (Was that even possible with that helmet of gel?) Well, maybe it would be if someone could get into his head and shake him up a bit. Possibly even find out what's under all that gel. That's where Kurt comes in.

Once Blaine met Kurt his whole world was flipped around. He actually felt as if he_ could _be that fun-loving, daring person. One who was comfortable with who he was, not that he wasn't, Kurt was just able to find and unleash this other side. Kurt had taught him that it was okay to come out of his shell more often. Like, a lot more often. And really, that it was a good thing, he didn't always have to be locked up in this mentor world of his. Kurt knew how Blaine was set in this mindset and knew it would take time to loosen him up.

But really, Kurt didn't stop at just that. He did much more. Blaine was inspired by his attitude, how he held himself (he was never like that), just about everything. Well, really, yes, everything. Sometimes Blaine was just on overload of Kurt wonderfulness.

* * *

><p>"You can't <em>make <em>him hang them up, Kurtie." Blaine finally stated in the direction of his boyfriend's back, sweetly enough though, to put an end to the discussion. They had been bickering over this for about fifteen minutes, but the way Kurt went at it, so intense in his side of the argument, it seemed to be hours. Blaine quite honestly didn't know what it was about… Something to do with artwork? Hanging something up? It really didn't matter because Blaine was going to end it right now. Not that it bothered him thatmuch… Kurt was beyond adorable while arguing. It was just, well, they could be spending their time doing better things.

Kurt quickly spun around at that, his mouth slightly open and let out a small gasp. "Blaine, I can do whatever I want. In case you haven't realized, I am the _queen _of persuasion." He put the extra emphasis on queen because he was sure that Blaine knew it was true.

Oh, and did Blaine know how true it was. Kurt was a persuader at it's finest, a true master.

Kurt was still there, standing, and placed his hand on his hip in real diva-like fashion. "And seriously, 'Kurtie' ? Where did that even come from 'Blainey' ?" Then, Kurt made his way over and sat on the bed with Blaine, Kurt muttered, so soft it was hardly audible, "Darn, it doesn't work with your name… I'm gonna have to work on that." And so it began.

"I just needed to pick something that would be nearly as adorable as you." Blaine leaned over, tapped the older boy's nose with his finger and then placed a small kiss in the same spot. "I was actually considering adding a 'pie' to the end because you know how that make it like, 53 and a half times better…" He trailed off as he say the look of Kurt's face and shrugged a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's obsession with junky food and laid back on the bed. "Well, now it's your turn. I'm going to give you something just as humiliating as Kurtie. Maybe even more!" Kurt wore that evil genius smirk while saying this, telling Blaine that this was _not _going to turn out well.

But he kept his cool and now it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. He laid back too, snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around Kurt comfortably as he spoke. "C'mon Kurt, you know you love it. And it's adorable. So it fits perfectly! Maybe I should've added the pie after all…"

Kurt chuckled quickly but turned serious right after. "'Blainey', okay, no, we've already tossed that one out the window." Kurt gestured toward the window across the room and shook his head quickly. "Blainasaurus." Kurt's eyebrows scrunched immediately and then said, "We don't need another dinosaur, we've already got Puck. Besides, you're too innocent to be one, Blaine." Blaine nudged his arm a bit at that one but Kurt didn't even do as much as glance over. Now that he was in his own world, it would be more than hard to pull him out. So, he just continued plotting nickname ideas.

* * *

><p>Blaine must've fell asleep because the next thing he heard was a beautiful sound. Oh, he was dreaming of course! But then it grew louder and he slowly slid his eyes open. And, with that, he decided it wasn't a dream at all. Because he wanted Kurt to be real after all, being so perfect. Then, focusing back on the laughter he heard Kurt's voice; "…Blainiac! Okay, okay," the boy sounded as if he was trying to reason with someone…"he may be smart but that's just a tad over the top and that's coming from ME!" He then got pulled into another long fit of pulled Blaine even further into reality because Kurt sounded quite insane at the moment. Finally, he remembered the whole nickname incident and Kurt slipping off into his own mind too have his discussions. Maybe it would be better if he could just fall back asleep…<p>

After a few minutes all sounds we're drowned out and Blaine was back into his even, blissful sleep. He saw Kurt, laying in a field of grass, the sun causing his porcelain skin to sparkle slightly and all Blaine wanted to do was stare. Or maybe go over there with him and…

Then, it happened again. "HAHAHA, or, Blainiac could be referring to maniac! And Blaine's far from crazy! He's too perfect! HAHAHA!"

Perfect? Blaine had received so many compliments from Kurt, but never that. Well, at least he didn't think so. Maybe he was just so busy staring in Kurt's eyes that he didn't ever notice… Anyway, he would need to get back to that again some other time. Now, he focused in the task at hand. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over onto his other side, in the direction of where Kurt was, now sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh Blaine! You're up!" He blinked a few times and seemed to snap back to reality. "This is too hard, Blaine. You're just too… dapper." Blaine looked utterly confused as to way that would make it harder. Kurt just smiled at him softly and waved his hand, starting to explain, "Therefore, fun nicknames are hard."

"I really don't understand why people are always calling me that." Blaine pouted a little.

"Sweetie, it's because when people look up the word dapper, there's a picture of you. Blazer, tie, brick hair, everything." Kurt chuckled just a bit but gave the younger boy a sympathetic look.

"I'm not actually _that _perfect, far from it actually. Right, Kurtie?" He had the most serious look on his face and Kurt just had to laugh again.

"Of course you are, Blaine. I tell you every day how perfect you are." Oh. Those eyes really know how to pull someone's attention… "And there seriously is a picture of you next to the word dapper in the Dalton dictionary in the library. Must've been Wes or David… Anyway, don't take it the wrong way, because you still are fun! You just need to break out of your shell a bit more. And I'll be here to help you do it."

At that moment Blaine felt the biggest grin spread across his face. And he couldn't help but pull Kurt in for a quick thank you kiss. It may not seem like a big deal, but it was for Blaine. He honestly didn't want to always be the perfect one. And here now, he was never more thankful for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat down at their usual table at The Lima Bean for their usual wednesday morning coffee.<p>

They began the small talk as usual, Kurt doing most of the talking, and Blaine just admiring him. Not that he minded.

But then he noticed something change in Kurt's eyes. They brightened just a bit and the biggest grin spread across his face.

"Blainers. That's it. It's adorable. Just. Like. You."

Blaine just continued staring and wondered how he head gotten such a _perfect _boyfriend. "I love you, Kurtie."

"I love you too Blainers. And you know what?"

Blaine then became confused once again. "What?" He spoke slowly and carefully.

"I think you should add the pie to the end." Kurt winked and picked up his cup.

This day would remain in Blaine's mind as anything but usual.

* * *

><p><strong>MY BABIES! So much Klaine fluff, it's uncanny. But you know, It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. That didn't even make sense?<strong>

**At the end you were probably like, "Why is this girl using usually so much?" But did it work? (;**

**Anyway, I hoped you like it! Review? Since this is my first story, I would love feedback to see what to work on.**

**Thanks guys! :***


End file.
